About Them
by KaoriH
Summary: Ron e Hermione, sob vários olhares. : diversos POV :
1. The Godfather

**Disclaimer**: JK rules.

nota**¹**: Essa fic contem açúcar em excesso. Dica.

nota**²**: Sirius's POV

nota**³**: **Outsiders Inside 3.0 - Primavera do 6V  
**

* * *

**The Godfather**

**-**

**-**

Eu já havia visto aquele olhar antes... Mas onde?

Era a mesma coisa o dia todo, o Harry passava pelo corredor. E logo atrás estavam os dois. Isolados, mesmo que inconscientemente muito mais próximos entre eles do que com Harry. E aquele olhar meloso do ruivo com a menina... Eu já tinha visto aquilo antes.

Confesso, ficar preso na minha _querida_ casa fez com que o eu tédio atingisse proporções tão exorbitantes que eu passei a analisar os moradores - temporários ou não - de Grimmauld Place. Eu sabia que Molly franzia a testa cada vez que Moody chegava, que Fred e George podiam ser diferenciados por causa de uma sarda acima da sobrancelha, uma sarda que Fred não tinha e eu sabia que aqueles dois... Tinha alguma coisa com _aqueles_ dois.

Não era um passatempo saudável. Mesmo. Mas o que mais eu podia fazer? Buck... Witherwings não estava nos seus melhores dias e também nunca havia sido do tipo _conversador_, na verdade era mais do tipo 'Me alimente ou sirva de comida'... De qualquer forma, me sobravam os membros da Ordem - e os alojados na casa - como distração. Confesso que ser observador tinha suas vantagens, por exemplo: aliviava meu tédio.

E eu conseguia definir cada um deles – eram muitos. Cada trejeito, cada mania. Menos _aquele_ olhar. E isso estava começando a me incomodar. Desde quando _Sirius Black_ perdia o seu tempo para analisar como um moleque ruivo e uma baixinha castanha se davam? Desde que Sirius Black não tinha nada melhor pra fazer, _claro_.

Nós estávamos todos reunidos – como não era raro de acontecer – juntos para jantar _em família,_ mesmo que eu tivesse deixado bem claro ( para Remus ) que não gostava muito dessa palavra. Péssimas lembranças...

Mas como eu dizia, estávamos reunidos... E ele estava olhando para ela _novamente_. **Daquele** jeito. Os olhos baixos disfarçados por trás dos cabelos um tantinho longos de mais, o modo como parecia que ia derrubar a comida quando ela sorria, o jeito como corava quando ela sem querer se virava e notava que ele estava a fitando... Era estranhamente _familiar_.

Quando Remus riu baixo do meu lado eu não entendi. Procurando nos olhos dele eu só encontrei divertimento.

— O que?

— Ron. — Ele sussurrou.

— Sim. O que tem o Ron? — Continuei usando o mesmo tom que ele havia empregado.

— Padfoot... Ele age exatamente como você quando estava na escola.

E então eu me dei conta. Três amigos, os olhares, a insegurança, a guerra. Era tudo absurdamente igual!

Ri. Gargalhei, atraindo a atenção dos presentes e fazendo com que as bochechas de Moony corassem. É claro que eu já havia visto aquela forma estúpida de se comportar! Na verdade não havia sido eu, foi James quem notou. Era a forma como _eu_ fitava Moony cada vez que ele passava, era aquele _querer_ tão inseguro que me fazia baixar os olhos e corar.

— O que foi Sirius? — Molly - que em nada simpatizava comigo nos últimos tempos - foi a primeira a se manifestar.

— A Primavera Molly! A Primavera!

E continuei rindo, enquanto os gêmeos se perguntavam se eu estava sobre o efeito de alguma droga alucinógena porque ainda era Dezembro. Ah as crianças, nunca entenderiam a _verdadeira_ mágica ( ou o significado que os Marauders atribuíram ) a uma boa _Primavera_.

Eu podia dizer que estava feliz, por saber como aquela história terminava. Ou melhor, por saber que _não_ terminava.

* * *

**na**: Minha **primeira **RHr ( com algum Sirem, confesso) . Espero que gostem :)

xoxo

KaoriH


	2. The Youngest Child

**Disclaimer**: JK rules.

nota**¹**: Drabble

nota**²**: Hugo's POV

nota**³**: Outsiders Inside 3.0 - Primavera do 6V

* * *

**The Youngest Child**

**-**

**-**

Eles brigavam. Alto e para que todos ouvissem, diferentemente do tio Harry e da tia Ginny que discutiam aos sussurros. Mas nos olhos dos meus pais era possível encontrar o arrependimento depois de toda palavra dura. Eles não se separaram como tio Harry e tia Ginny, não houve briga que minasse o amor que possuiam.

Eles discordavam. Quase o tempo todos tinham opiniões contrárias e eram muito orgulhosos para se deixar vencer de primeira, diferentemente do tio Bill e da tia Fleur que praticamente falavam juntos pois tinham as mesmas idéias. Mas eles sempre se acertavam, depois de dias ou semanas, eles chegavam a um concenço sobre o que era melhor para todos.

Eles se preocupavam. Muito, com todos. Se preocupavam comigo e com Rose, mas se preocupavam com todos assim como conosco. Minha mãe tinha filhos de coração quando as outras mães tinham sobrinhos.

Eles se amavam. Perdidamente eles se amavam. E quando a minha mãe se foi, em uma primavera, as flores não desabrocharam porque as lágrimas do meu pai entristeceram até mesmo a elas.

E na última noite quando eu segurei sua mão, ele sorriu e a sua voz fraca disse que a minha mãe deveria estar furiosa pelo atraso.

* * *

**na**: Huguinho sobre papai e mamãe *0*

Reviews amadas?_ Por favor?_

A próxima é a Sra. Granger.

xoxo

KaoriH


	3. The Mother In Law

**Disclaimer**: JK rules.

nota**¹**: It's canon bitch.

nota**²**: Sra. Granger's POV ( o nome é explicado no final. )

nota**³**: Outsiders Inside 3.0 - Primavera do 6V

**

* * *

The Mother ( _In Law_ )  
**

**-**

**-**

— Ginevra, você pode nos dar licença por um minuto?

Eu chamei a atenção e a moça ruiva ergueu os olhos na minha direção. Estava sorridente, um contraste óbvio com o nervosismo da outra senhorita presente na sala.

— Claro. — E beijou o rosto da minha garotinha — _Relaxe_, — Ela disse um em um tom mais baixo — é só o Ron.

Hermione rolou os olhos. Eu sempre odiei aquela mania que ela havia herdado do pai, mas nunca consegui fazer com que ela deixasse de lado. Apesar de todos os anos que haviam passado eu ainda podia ver a minha _menininha_ rabugenta, com cinco anos de idade e tentando me enlouquecer com tantas perguntas feitas ao mesmo tempo.

Ginevra sorriu para mim uma última vez antes de deixar a sala. Éramos só nós duas agora. Hermione se virou para o espelho e eu me coloquei atrás da cadeira que ela ocupava.

Ela não tinha meus olhos, ou meu formato de rosto e nem sequer o cabelo se parecia com o meu. Mas era impossível negar a semelhança. Ao menos para mim.

— Como se sente, meu amor?

— Prestes a vomitar. — Ela confessou fechando os olhos por um momento. Eu sorri. — Mãe?

— O que foi? — Questionei sentando-se ao lado da minha filha, que parecia outra pessoa, sob a maquiagem e o vestido branco.

Mas ainda era _minha_ adorável Hermione.

— Como você soube que era pra sempre? Como você soube que papai era certo? Como você soube que...

Toquei os lábios dela, fazendo com que se calasse. Lá estava a minha menininha teimosa e agarrada aos fatos concretos. Ainda era aquela garota que, se não conseguia uma evidência física ou lógica fortíssima, custava a acreditar. Mais velha, mais sábia e ainda com tanto a aprender sobre a vida.

— Eu nunca soube. Seu pai era inconstante e irresponsável, eu nunca podia saber o que ele faria da próxima vez e estava tão apaixonada que fechei os olhos e pulei quando ele me chamou.

Hermione torceu os lábios. _Esse_ hábito era meu. Obviamente a resposta não a havia agradado.

— Querida, você quer desistir?

Ela pareceu pensar sobre isso. Mas os ombros endureceram segundos depois e ela meneou a cabeça em uma negativa silenciosa.

— Você não tem certeza sobre Ron?

— Eu... Pelas calças de Merlin, eu tenho! — Segurei a mão dela entre as minhas, na tentativa de acalmá-la. — Mas...

— Mas?

— Eu não sei como explicar. Eu não sei como _justificar_ mãe! É irracional! Eu me zango com ele a cada cinco minutos e de repente... — Ela agitou as mãos em um movimento expansivo —... De repente ele sorri pra mim e eu esqueço porque eu me zanguei! É ridículo!

Rolei os olhos. _Mesmo tendo jurado que jamais faria isso. _E Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

— É amor Hermione, não tem que ter lógica nenhuma.

— Vou perguntar ao papai.

— Faça isso, Deus sabe que o maior desejo dele é que você não se case hoje. — E ela arregalou os olhos e riu de uma forma nervosa.

Quando a porta se abriu, achei que ela iria ser acometida por uma síncope. Era apenas William que espiava pela porta semi-aberta.

— Nós precisamos nos apreçar, todos estão começando a reclamar da demora.

Hermione estrangulou um gemido e novamente se virou para o espelho. Havia aquele brilho nos seus olhos, de determinação. _Meu brilho_, que fique registrado.

William segurou a minha mão e me acompanhou até o nosso lugar no altar, onde Harry e Ginny nos sorriam e Ron parecia que iria entrar em colapso. Casamentos eram realmente todos iguais, até mesmo com noivos apaixonados – o caso deles, obviamente – o velho e bom nervosismo era um ponto a ser observado. Um ponto _muito_ divertido de ser observado.

— Helena?

— O que foi meu amor?

William sorriu e discretamente apontou a entrada da Igreja, onde a minha garotinha havia desaparecido e a _Senhora Granger Weasley_ caminhava sob os olhares encantados pela figura esguia de cabelos castanhos arranjados em um elaborado penteado e um vestido branco deslumbrante. E o único vislumbre que eu tive da minha garotinha foi o sorriso nervoso que durou apenas alguns segundos, antes que ela voltasse a fitar Ronald e o resto do mundo se tornasse insignificante ao redor deles.

Só percebi que estava chorando, quando Will me passou seu lenço.

* * *

**na**: Casamentos! *-*

sobre mommy and daddy:

**Helena** ( de Tróia ) é a mãe de Hermione, na mitologia & **William** Shakespeare, escreveu 'Contos de Verão' onde sua Hermione é transformada em pedra.

Reviews? *-*

xoxo

KaoriH


End file.
